


Full Of Sound And Fury

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bantering, Established Relationship, Explosions (Orgasm), M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot, Post Fourth Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, working on cars makes Dom horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Sound And Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> I saw your letter and wanted to write you a treat. Happy Yuletide!

Brian had spent most of the afternoon bent over the hood of Dom's 1970 Dodge Charger working on the engine when he heard noises of someone entering the garage. He didn't bother stopping even as the person stopped next to him. There was only one person with access to this garage besides himself.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?"

Brian smirked before straightening up and looking Dom in the eyes. "Someone has to get her in working condition before we leave for Brazil and I don't see you in here."

Dom snorted and smacked the back of Brian's head before moving towards the side of the car. "Shut up and keep working on my car. I want this with us when we go."

"Yeah, yeah." Brian placed his wrench down on the engine and moved towards Dom. "How is everything else going? Is Mia planning on coming with us?"

"She is, and she won't shut up about how I get into trouble when I'm left alone." Dom smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I told her I wouldn't be alone with you around, but she said that's even worse."

"Well, she's not wrong." Brian leaned back against the car and casually, oh so casually even though they both knew exactly what he was doing, placed his hand on Dom's hip. "Mia knows we both have bad judgment when it comes to each other. How many times do I have to keep losing my job over you?"

"Maybe if you weren't stupid enough to keep bailing my ass out, you'd still be with the Feds and making a name for yourself."

Brian shrugged his shoulders and withdrew his hand. "It wasn't meant for me. Now get off your ass and help me fix this. It's your car, you know."

"I know." Dom gave him a look over and Brian lifted his chin at the careful scrutiny. Brian had on his ratty shirt and threadbare jeans, and he knew he had engine grease on his face. "Have I ever told you that you look good on my car?"

"See, now I know you've hit your head too hard. You've got me mistaken for some car babe and I gotta tell you, I don't look at all good in a bikini."

"You're not that hot, but you have your moments. Mostly it's the car." Dom loomed over Brian before giving him a quick kiss. "Now get back to work on my car."

Brian barked out a laugh and shoved Dom away. "Without any incentive? Come on, you can do better than that. Where's that blowjob you promised me last week?"

Dom snorted and stepped away from Brian, giving him a look. "You must have been hearing things. I don't do blowjobs."

"Right. It must have been some other muscled, bald headed guy I was making out with. Of course." Brian picked up his wrench and went back to the engine.

He heard noises of Dom looking through the tool box and getting under the car, the wheels of the creeper squeaking with its need for someone to oil the wheels. Brian made a note to himself to do that later before Dom scolded him for showing a lack of appreciation for his tools.

An hour later, Brian decided to call it a day. The light was fading through the dirty window above them and he could feel the faint pangs of hunger. Brian closed the hood and reached for a nearby rag to wipe the grease off his hands. "You about done, Dom? I'm going to grab some dinner."

"Almost." Dom's voice was muffled from under the car and Brian went around the side to see Dom's legs dangling out. Brian placed his foot on an open spot on the creeper and dragged it out so he could see Dom. "Or not. You're buying dinner."

Brian snorted and held out his hand to help Dom up. "Sure, if you don't mind cheap burgers and greasy fries. I know a place a couple of blocks from here."

"Just as long as you're not cooking. Your sandwiches are for shit. You can repair some two bit engine out of a wreckage into a thing of beauty, but you can't slap some meat between two pieces of bread."

"I'll show you meat."

Brian purposely turned his back on Dom as he took a step towards the door. That's when Dom yanked him back and shoved him against the car.

"Is that so?" Dom said in his gravelly heavy voice as he pushed his crotch against Brian's ass. "Maybe you should show me. You've always been a bragger. 'I almost had you.' _Please_."

Brian chuckled as he pushed back. "I was just lulling you into a false sense of security. Got you now, don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Take off your jeans."

As Brian snapped off the button and pulled down his zipper, Dom grew impatient and yanked down Brian's jeans. Not all the way, but just enough so he could see the tantalizing peek of Brian's crack. Then he pushed it down until Brian's ass was completely visible.

"See, what'd I tell you? You look good on my car. I should fuck you on it." Brian let out a choked moan as Dom reached around to grab his dick. "On second thought, I'm not going to fuck you."

"The fuck you're not going to fuck me." Brian pressed back, grinding his bare ass against Dom's crotch. "If you're not going to fuck me, I'm going to scratch the paint of your car with my keys."

Brian had barely finished his sentence when Dom pushed his sweats down just enough to let his cock out, and began thrusting it against Brian's ass. "Not going to fuck you. I'm going to come just like this."

Brian laughed and braced himself against the hood of the car, giving Dom more access to thrust against him. "You ass. I just took a shower."

Dom snorted. "Liar. You passed out in bed with me after we had Chinese." He bent his head to mouth Brian's shoulder. "I can taste your sweat." He held Brian's cock with a firmer grip and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his own cock.

Dom released his cock and Brian started swearing. "You'll get there." Dom used his hands to spread Brian's cheeks apart as he continued to slide his cock right in between.

Brian heard Dom's deep groan before he felt his come splash against the small of his back. Before Brian could complain, Dom spun him around and sank to his knees. Brian gaze him a quizzical look as Dom opened his mouth and...

Holy shit! Brian would have jerked forward, but Dom's powerful hands braced his thighs down and he couldn't budge as Dom sucked him in.

He still kept trying to roll his hips to get more of Dom's mouth on him though. Then Dom did something with his tongue and that's it, Brian came down his throat like an explosion.

Dom pulled away and Brian struggled to tuck himself back in without jostling his sensitive cock too much. To distract from the fact that he came like it was his first blowjob (and to be fair, it was, with Dom), he said, "It's good to know working on cars makes you horny. I'll remember that next time I want to get laid."

There was a unfamiliar glint in Dom's eyes as he smirked at Brian. "Yeah, you're right. It was the car."


End file.
